Opposites Attract, Eventually
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: Mirror Ash decided that he had enough with everyone teasing and decided to travel on his own as well as breaking up his relationship with Mirror Serena; however after encountering another Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Reflection Cave, will Mirror Ash change his mind about his own friends? Mirramourshipping/Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1: The Break-Up

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Sorry for the lack of stories for the past few days; but I now present to you this story called Opposites Attract, Eventually.**

 **This is a story with the mix of my two favourite ships - Mirramourshipping/Amourshipping.  
I find this an interesting mix and has given me a sort of challenge as to how I would tackle this topics and how I could incorporate it into one story...**

 **Key (to get rid of confusion between characters):  
**

 **Mirrored Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)**

 **Real Characters (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash ran inside a cave with his precious mouse Pokémon resting on his shoulder entitled 'Reflection Cave', as the sign states from the outside. He had left his travelling companions behind; he had just left them for good. He couldn't take them anymore, especially how they treat him all the time, every single day. He couldn't forget the amount of times that Serena, Clemont and Bonnie teased him, the amount of embarrassment, pain and suffering he had to go through every single day; hence he decided to travel alone from now on.

Ash sat inside the Reflection Cave, looked straight at the wall that was in front of him. He stared at the wall, which gave off his reflection, near the entrance of the cave. He was not particularly in focus at all, lost in thought. So many thoughts were surrounding him, clouding his mind…

In front of him, he saw Serena; but it wasn't really her. More like a memory, that played out on the wall, a hallucination if you will. He remembered the memories of them when they were younger, the memories when they first met, the memories of when they travelled together, the memories of their good times as well as their bad times, the memories when they were together...

Ash felt his heart ache. He wanted her back, he wanted her next to him at this very moment, and he wanted her next to him when he needed her the most. They didn't have to talk to one another; they didn't even have to be close to each other, just as long as she was with him, at least present at the same time and place. But no. He had sent her away, and locked himself away. He just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes with Pikachu by his side – he just wanted some peace and quiet.

His mind was totally focused on one thing and one thing only. He was focused on the relationship he had with Serena…

 **(Flashback Starts)**

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded Fennekin – who was keen for Serena to give an order to attack.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse." Ash said calmly and quietly without any confidence to his shy and sly Froakie.

At this point, Fennekin breathe out fire from its mouth and Froakie charged up a ball of water in its hands. Fennekin used Flamethrower and Froakie used Water Pulse. Both attacks hit each other and collided with each other causing an explosion; however Fennekin used another Flamethrower attack out of nowhere and had a direct hit on Froakie, which made Froakie faint and hence ending the battle.

"Froakie is unable to battle; therefore Fennekin is the winner!" Clemont announced.

"You two battled excellently well! What a great battle!" Bonnie expressed her gratitude with the battle that was presented before their eyes.

"Hey Serena, I thought this was for fun. You said that you won't take this seriously." Ash complained as calm as he can to his girlfriend, as he began to tear up. The battle between Ash and Serena was supposed to be a friendly battle, a battle between the two lovers (as Clemont described it) – as they just wanted to have some fun whilst Clemont prepared lunch with the help of Bonnie – however Ash didn't anticipate that Serena being this serious about this, but that was one of the characteristics that he liked about her that gave him confidence in his gym battles.

"You're not gonna cry again, are you Ash?" Serena teased Ash. Serena always teased Ash about his timid and unconfident personality, which is what Serena liked about him – as she can get to tease him whenever she wanted.

"N-no…" Ash stuttered as tears poured down from his eyes; annoyed now with Serena's arrogant teasing.

"Here we go, again! Look here guys, its cry-baby Ash!" Serena yelled so that everyone heard and made Clemont and Bonnie giggle a bit.

"Why are you so mean to me all the time?" Ash said as he wiped his tears off his eyes and turned to face Serena.

"I'm just joking around, Ashy." Serena said as she felt regret and guilt to what she had done towards her boyfriend, which made chuckle a bit – as Ash liked it when Serena uses that nickname to call him, as he find it quite cute sometimes.

"I know…" Ash said as he saw Serena coming towards him – who was looking down towards the ground, showing her guilt and how she regrets her actions towards her boyfriend.

"I think that you were a bit mean to Ash, Serena…" Clemont suggested with serenity.

"I would agree with you there, brother dear." Bonnie said; showing her faith and confidence of her big brother's predictions and theories.

At this point, Serena came up to Ash from where she was standing to where he was and gave him a huge hug. She then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and closed the gap between them. They then both closed their eyes as their lips touched each other. The passionate kiss that they shared with each other lasted for about a few seconds, perhaps a minute, but they didn't mind at all. They both wanted to stay like this forever; but before that, Ash broke the kiss – which made Serena pout with disappointment and annoyance (as she was enjoying that certain moment that they were having).

"An interesting occurrence, wouldn't you say so brother dear?" Bonnie mentioned as she looked at her big brother, who was just staring at Ash and Serena.

"What was that for?" Ash asked as he broke their kiss and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's to say that I'm sorry." Serena replied as she looked at Ash directly in his eyes before raising her voice a bit, "So, don't cry again!"

"Please stop, it's so frustrating when you tease me all the time." Ash responded as he was starting to lose patience with his girlfriend.

"Well, I just don't want a boyfriend that's not _man_ enough and cries all the time!"  Serena said as she criticised Ash for his behaviour and attitude to the whole situation.

"If you don't want me as you're boyfriend, then I'll gladly leave!" Ash yelled back, which was unexpected as Ash would normally take the quiet and calm approach rather than taking the loud and brash approach to resolve an argument between him and Serena.

"That's fine by me! I don't even care anyway about you anymore!" Serena shouted back at Ash to release her frustration and anger on Ash.

"I don't want a girlfriend that always teases me and makes fun of me all the time!" Ash yelled in response before looking at Clemont and Bonnie and saying, "I will also start travelling alone!" before running off into the distance.

"I suppose we're breaking up then!" Serena yelled at the top of her voice to make Ash hear what she had to say; but Ash just continued to run away from the group (trying to not look back) and this just suggested to Serena that his answer was a 'yes'.

"Wow, that escalated quickly. What a mess!" Clemont suggested as he continued to prepare lunch for what's left of their group.

"I could not agree with you more, brother dear." Bonnie said as she nodded her head with complete agreement.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

As the flashback which appeared in his mind ended, he immediately tried on getting rid of that past memory, the memory that will haunt him for the rest of the day or even for the rest of his life.

Ash then looked at Pikachu – who was taking a nap for some reason – and just asked him, "Why do I feel so empty inside, Pikachu? I feel like there's just something missing."

"Pika-pika." _"You just want_ _Serena_ _back, probably."_ Pikachu said as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny yellow paws, as he had just woken up from his nap.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Ash asked confusingly.

As Ash said this, Pikachu charged its Iron Tail attack, jumped up towards the ceiling and slammed the attack on Ash's face, hitting him directly. Pikachu then said, "Pika-pika! Pikachu-pika!" _"How can you be this dense?!_ _Serena_ _was you're girlfriend, so that's why you want her back!"_

At this point in time, Ash felt regret and guilt. He couldn't erase the fact that he had left his girlfriend behind, even though he actually loved her. He regretted on leaving Serena and ending their relationship with one another. He couldn't withstand the fact that he was now all alone again, just like before. He remembered how Serena made his life more exciting, more adventurous. He also remembered how he got confidence and determination from Serena – seeing improvements on his gym battles. He just cannot let go of Serena like this…

"Thanks Pikachu. That really helped." Ash said with gratitude as he patted his partner on the head, showing his appreciation for what Pikachu had done. He made Ash realise that he needed Serena more than anything else; however what he wanted was for her to change – for her to stop teasing him or making fun of him – before they go back together.

As Ash rubbed where Pikachu hit him with its rather powerful Iron Tail attack, he noticed something moving on the wall in front of him. Ash stares at the wall for a brief moment before he was saw the mirrored wall revealing another dimension with another Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. He stepped into the portal that had just appeared in front of his eyes and stepped into this unknown world which had revealed itself.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was Chapter 1 for you all!**

 **I do apologize that this chapter is a bit short, but I promise that the next ones will be longer...**

 **I must say, this has been an interesting chapter to write as I didn't know how I would make this work; but I finally did it in the end! :)**

 **I predict this story to be at least 8 chapters long, so it will be as long as my other stories!**

 **During me writing this story, I urge you all to review (at least) every single chapter and put your thoughts about it - as I would appreciate that!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries & Understandings

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Opposites Attract, Eventually.**

 **A lot of you are wandering why I'm not uploading/publishing and I think the reason is that I am in a semi-hiatus; but I don't know for sure... Hopefully, I can get a 'cure' for this hiatus that is developing; but anyway let's just get on with the chapter...**

 **Key (to get rid of confusion between characters):  
**

 **Mirrored Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)**

 **Real Characters (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

* * *

 _ **(Outside Reflection Cave; Real World)**_

Ash sat up against a large oak tree by the side of the river and looked up towards the clear, blue sky above him. He gazed at the gleaming sun as he watched the clouds roll by. He felt the cool, summer breeze pass his hair. He heard the calm, gentle rush of water of the river beside him. At last, he can relax and get away from noise and distractions of everyone, even from his girlfriend Serena – who was helping out Clemont and Bonnie preparing lunch.

He then looked up again at the clouds. He imagined Serena being up there and he reflected on his past memories that they had. They both had good memories, no amazing and unforgettable memories. He played a memory on his head when they were both young and participated in Professor Oak's Summer Camp back in Kanto, a memory when they first met here in the Kalos Region, a memory of himself asking Serena if she would like to travel with them and a memory when Ash asked Serena if she can be his boyfriend…

All of these memories were revolving Ash's head. He cannot believe how lucky he was, how he gets to travel at a new region, especially with the one which he loves the most. He cannot, also, believe how much Clemont and Bonnie helped him gave confidence to confess to Serena how he felt towards her, as that's what friends are for – as Clemont correctly said.

"Hey Ashy, what are you thinking about?" Serena whispered to Ash's ear cheekily, questioning her boyfriend's sort of odd behaviour.

"Well, I was just thinking about my journey so far and, of course, about us." Ash replied back as he smiled from Serena's new nickname that she had made up only yesterday – he especially liked the way she used part of what Gary used to call him back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp.

"What were you thinking about _us_?" Serena asked flirtatiously as she grabbed hold of Ash's arm and squeezed it tightly.

Ash sat up from where he was currently sitting from underneath the tree, closed the gap between him and Serena and said, "This is what I mean…" before closing in the gap between him and his girlfriend even more. At that moment, both of them closed their eyes and touched each other's lips. They both gave each other a passionate kiss. The kiss probably lasted a few seconds; but for them, it felt like an eternity – as they have never felt something like this before.

"Satisfied, Serena?" Ash asked as he broke the kiss, as Serena gave him a disappointed and irritated face. "What's wrong?"

"Not yet." Serena said flirtatiously whilst displaying a huge bright red blush in her cheeks. She then leaned in again and closed the gap between them before upon hearing the nearby bush began to rustle and make strange noises.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Ash questioned the strange noise he just heard.

"Yeah, it was from that bush." Serena responded with annoyance in her voice, as she didn't get to kiss her boyfriend again.

"I think that it was just a Pokémon." Ash mentioned before turning back again at Serena, and saying with passion, "Well, where were we?"

"I think that we were~" Serena suggested before being interrupted by Clemont signalling the couple that it's lunchtime and Bonnie's chorus of teasing about what she had just witnessed before following up with her famous phrase of "So cute!".

"I think that we should continue this later, eh Serena?" Ash suggested as he glared at his girlfriend's vibrant blue eyes, as Serena gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek – which made Ash blush a bit as well – before both of them held hands and walked back towards the rest of the group.

As Ash and Serena walked off into the distance, a certain someone was hiding in the bush. He had put his hand over his mouth just to stop himself from making any more noise and being spotted. He was nearly noticed and found out by Ash and Serena, but he had a lucky break and got away with it.

However, his mind was filled with thoughts. He was both shocked and surprised at the same time. He couldn't believe how different Ash was acting towards Serena, and how Serena was acting towards Ash. It was a very different and unique experience for him. He didn't expect to find this and questions clouded his mind…

'How is Ash and Serena acting like this? Is this what Clemont mentioned to me about the other day; about how there is an opposite world in every mirror on Reflection Cave?' Ash whispered to himself. He kept on asking these questions and questions similar to these.

Ash cannot contain himself from not knowing the answers to these questions, so Ash stood up, called over Pikachu – who was lying flat on the grass behind him, who then immediately climbed onto his shoulder – and started to walk over towards Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

 _ **(Outside Reflection Cave; Mirror World)**_

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie sat down to eat their lunch in the table Clemont handmade before they went on their journey. The table was laid with traditional and sort of bland food, which Serena always complained about; but Clemont and Bonnie just ignored her whining.

The mood for the whole group – well, what was left of them anyway – was gloomy, depressing, and had a lack of energy. They were – well, Clemont and Bonnie – worried about Ash's sudden disappearance with Serena a few hours ago, worried about what happened to him as he hasn't come back yet, worried how Ash was serious when he was abandoning them and will just travel on his own. All of these thoughts were clouding Clemont and Bonnie's minds, they were worried about their friend and travelling companion; however Serena just couldn't care less, she just doesn't care about her ex-boyfriend, but on the inside, she felt something different…

"Serena, you know you don't have to be _that_ mean to Ash?" Clemont suggested as he stopped eating his slice of bread.

"I couldn't agree with you more, brother dear." Bonnie added; agreeing to her big brother as always, always got his back.

"Why can't I?" Serena responded in an annoyed tone.

"Well, he is your boyfriend, Serena." Clemont mentioned a fact that the whole group knew and was an important factor to this situation.

"I thought you liked one another, am I correct on saying?" Bonnie added as she questioned Serena's opinion about the situation.

"I… I still… I still~" Serena stuttered before being interrupted by Clemont.

"You still _liked_ him?"  Clemont suggested in a teasing manner, which Serena didn't approve of – as she does not want people nosing around her own personal matters.

"What are you saying?! He's a cry-baby! I think I made a wrong decision, that's all!" Serena responded back with a loud, harsh voice. She was annoyed at what Clemont and Bonnie were suggesting, because they are true in her case.

"Don't deny it, Serena. We all know that you cared for Ash. We all know you liked, no loved him." Clemont explained his theory of the situation at hand. He understands Serena's frustration with Ash's personality; but he knows that she needs to change this, as he also knew that Ash also fells the same towards her.

"I couldn't put it in a better way, brother dear." Bonnie added.

Serena stood up from her seat at the table and looked at Clemont and Bonnie with an irritated and annoyed expression on her face as she said, "Fine, I give up. I still care about him, all right. I still love him, I want him back too~"

"Why are you doing this, Serena? Why are you teasing Ash so much, especially when he is your boyfriend?" Clemont interrupted Serena with her explanation as he had some questions that he needed answering, because something doesn't make sense in his mind.

"It's kind of a long story…" Serena mentioned, which made Clemont and Bonnie look at her with interest.

"Tell us, would you please?" Bonnie requested as she stood up on her chair, which she was told of by Clemont for doing so.

Serena sat down at her seat on the table once more and looked at both Clemont and Bonnie, and explained, "So, it was when I was younger. I was brought up in a harsh environment. I was always getting bullied by other kids at school and I was always alone as I didn't have any friends. I thought that it would be better at home, but I was wrong as my mum and dad were constantly nagging me and just don't want to leave me alone."

"That's horrible." Clemont and Bonnie both said simultaneously, as they were both shocked and surprised about Serena's told past.

"I felt dreadful and quite depressed." Serena continued. "I just wanted to leave the place, so that's why I decided to go on a journey. I decided to become a Pokémon trainer and leave home. I wanted to just get away from the mess that was I called home, but I didn't realise that their traits were passed to me."

"I understand." Clemont said as he nodded to show his understanding and agreement.

"Then, I met you guys and especially Ash." Serena continued. "You all, especially Ash, made my traits go away. I mean, I still have it on me sometimes, but I felt better when you all are here. When Ash became my boyfriend, I felt something that I have never felt before in my life. I felt love."

"I presume that you're parents as well as people at your home town didn't give you this." Clemont questioned Serena.

Serena displayed a small tear in her eye when she was talking about the whole group's impact in her life, and especially about Ash. At that point, she continued on whilst sobbing a bit, "Yes, that's right. I just feel really guilty that I did this to Ash."

"Don't worry Serena, you'll get Ash back. You'll just have to make up afterwards." Clemont mentioned in a reassuring voice, to try and comfort Serena.

"You're right, brother dear. We will find Ash and that will be your chance." Bonnie added as Serena wiped some of her tears away from her eyes.

"Thanks, you two. You helped a lot." Serena said as she looked up to them. She was grateful and was filled with gratitude with what Clemont and Bonnie had done for her, how they have helped especially at this moment in time.

At this point, there was a rustle in the bush behind them. They all turned around to look at what was there and they all saw nothing; however three mysterious figures jumped out of nowhere from the bush and captured Serena. As they dragged Serena – who was screaming for help to Clemont and Bonnie – the three figures threw a small box that filled the area with thick, black smoke; so Clemont and Bonnie can't see anything.

After the smoke has cleared, the three mysterious figures (as well as Serena, who had been kidnapped) have disappeared without a trace, but left a note saying 'If you want her back, bring us Ash's Pikachu.'

"Brother dear, we need Ash." Bonnie spoke with worry.

"Yes, we do." Clemont replied.

* * *

 **Well, that was an interesting chapter indeed...**

 **There you have it guys, chapter 2 is up! *sighs with relief***

 **A lot of things is happening and questions can be raised from this.  
What will Mirror Ash do with the Real Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie? Who are these mysterious people who had taken Serena? Will Mirror Ash save the day or will it be someone else?  
**

 **Stick around to find the answers! ;)  
(If you want to predict the answers, feel free to do so in the reviews!)**

 **Anyways, please keep up the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Motives

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **So today's actually (when I have published this) Christmas Eve here in the UK.**

 **I just wanted to publish this chapter now and as well as announce that I won't be uploading tomorrow - as it's Christmas Day! :)**

 **Hope you guys understand.**

 **Just to say, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing, so using the keys will be very important so that you won't get confused.**

 **Key:**

 **Mirror Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)  
**

 **Real Characteres (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all sat down around the table that Clemont and Bonnie had lain out whilst Ash and Serena had their moment by the tree. They had also prepared the lunch – which was succulent and mouth-watering chicken and beef stew served with exquisite garlic bread, which got some praises from Ash and Serena (as they were surprised at how Clemont had gotten good with his cooking style since they visited his father in Lumiose City recently).

Before they started eating the food that Clemont prepared himself, with Bonie's help of course, they realised that they forgot something important – their Pokémon. They have forgotten about their Pokémon – who were just anticipating all of them to hand out their share of Pokémon food. They were all shocked and surprised at how they could forget such an important matter, so they had to make up to it and Clemont had an idea…

Clemont gave out a chuckle as he pulled out a medium-sized machine from the bush behind their table and announced proudly and confidently, "I think it's the perfect time now to use my invention!"

"What is it this time, bro?" Bonnie questioned her brother's invention – which she always doubted on working ever since they all set out on their journey, as his 'amazing' inventions always blew up after a minute's use.

"Bonnie, have some faith on Clemont. He's trying his best, you know." Serena mentioned as she looked at Bonnie in an amused way – as she secretly did agree with her.

"Anyway, here it is!" Clemont said with confidence and pride as he pulled out the tarpaulin off the machine and revealed it. The machine 's shape was very basic and bland, but was also interesting at the same time.

"I call it, the Pokémon Food Putter!" Clemont continued.

"Another boring name." Bonnie commented.

"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash mentioned as he gazed at the machine with awe, which made Serena giggle a bit with Ash's density sometimes.

"Let me explain." Clemont said as he moved towards the machine and then continued, "You put the Pokémon food in this hopper here that then leads down this chute into this box. Then, this box in the middle divides the collected Pokémon food into these two pipes which in turn puts it into the bowls we put in the below."

"I've got to say Clemont, Ash is right. Science is amazing!" Serena mentioned as she agreed with her boyfriend; which made Ash give her a smile and made her blush a bit.

"Without further ado, switch on!" Clemont announced as he pulled down the lever by the side of the machine to turn it on and start it working.

As the machine set about dividing the Pokémon food between their Pokémon bowls they had previously laid out in advanced. The machine poured in equal amounts of Pokémon food into the designated bowls, where all of their Pokémon were eagerly waiting for their lunch. However, as the machine got round to finishing pouring in the Pokémon's share of their food, it started to shake, rattle and roll. Immediately, Bonnie predicted, and probably knew, what was about to happen and she was right. The machine started to shake even more frequently as puffs of smoke started pouring out of the top – where the chute and hopper was located. At this point, the machine unexpectedly blew up into smithereens and the group, as well as their Pokémon were covered in black soot.

"Clemont, I knew this was another failure!" Bonnie exclaimed her anger to her big brother about his catastrophic failure once again.

"I am truly sorry everyone! Really, I mean it!" Clemont said as he immediately asked for everyone's forgiveness with his failure; but all every single one of them do was just accept his apology as they all knew that he was just trying his best.

"That's all right, Clemont. At least it halved the time it takes to lay out the Pokémon food to our Pokémon." Ash mentioned in a reassuring voice to try and comfort Clemont and makes him believe that this wasn't a massive failure…

"All's well that ends well, I guess." Serena added.

"So, let's get to eating?" Clemont asked as he turned to face Ash, Serena and Bonnie; which in turn all nodded with agreement.

As they sat down again once more at their table and as their Pokémon munched on their given Pokémon food, a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows. A figure that the whole group recognized and identified immediately as, especially Serena.

It was Mirror Ash.

"Hey guys, can I join you for lunch?" Ash asked nervously as he slowly approached the group's picnic table, and made the gang look at him with confusion.

"What?! Another Ash?!" Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said in unison, as they could not believe how there is another Ash presented right before their eyes.

"Another Ash, this is going to be the best day of my life!" Serena mumbled the words to herself to prevent anyone hearing, but Bonnie heard her and gave her a cheeky grin in reposnse to what she had just heard.

"How do you explain this, then Clemont?" Bonnie asked as everyone turned to face him and made him startle a bit.

"You know guys, I actually don't know; but I recall at the back of my head that it relates to the cave up ahead." Clemont suggested which made everyone look at the cave that stood before them named 'Reflection Cave' indicated by a sign just by the entrance.

"Let me see…" Serena said as she pulled out her pink tablet from her pocket and opened up an Internet Browser and searched up any information about the cave that lies ahead. After searching for it for a bit, she found some information and announced, "Here it is. Well, it says that every mirror in Reflection Cave contains an opposite dimension to our world. Every mirror contains a mystery, it seems."

Clemont scratched his head, but then said with excitement, "So this means that this Ash is somewhat from another dimension."

"How can you tell that so easily, Clemont?" Bonnie asked confusingly.

"Let me explain. This Ash now in front of us is very shy and also very nervous around people. Compare that to _our_ Ash, and then we know that there is something up with that." Clemont explained his theory he had come just a few moments ago.

"Anyway Ash, have a seat." Serena said with politeness.

"Thanks, Serena." Ash replied back in response with gratitude.

As Ash sat down next to Ash – since there was a spare seat next to him – everyone tucked into their lunch and started munching down Clemont's pre-prepared food, which had just gone a bit cold as it had been left out for nearly 20 minutes.

As all of them were well underway eating their delicious meal, Ash asked eagerly, "Well Ash, care to explain yourself?"

"Okay, fine. I came here to you guys to ask you if I can travel with you." Ash responded quite shyly.

"What?!" Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously with surprise and shock in their faces.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't want to travel with the Serena, Clemont and Bonnie that I used to travelled with." Ash continued before the whole group could even speak after he announced his motives with them.

"Wait, why do _you_ want to travel with _us_?" Ash questioned  Ash's motives, but his girlfriend came closer to him and entwined their fingers together. Ash then knew what Serena meant – she wanted Ash to travel with them, as he knew that Serena would _love_ to travel with two Ashes.

"Why don't you want to go back to them, Ash?" Clemont asked Ash with eagerness.

"Well… the thing is… um…" Ash stuttered out the words coming out of his mouth. He was nervously and a bit embarrassed to tell his odd behaviour that he just met a few moments ago; but he knew he had to do this in order to gain their trust.

"Ash, it's okay. We're different to the Serena, Clemont and Bonnie you know." Bonnie mentioned as she gave Ash a pat on the back to give him some confidence.

Ash sighed with relief and then started to explain himself with what happened between his friends, "Well, we actually had a kind of dispute between each other. We have been arguing for ages, especially me and my girlfriend Serena – well, ex-girlfriend."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Serena said to try and reassure Ash with this new found information.

"Ash, can you explain _why_ you were always having a squabble?" Clemont said as he leaned in closer, as he was very interested as to what  Ash has to say in return.

"They're always bullying me…" Ash said as he began tearing up a bit. "They always make fun and laugh at me, and call me a cry-baby. What's more surprising is that Serena is always the one who starts it every single time."

"What?! Serena?!" Ash and Serena both said in unison. They were surprised that Serena was the main culprit with bullying Ash, as they didn't expect Serena to be the main 'leader' if you will, out of all the people.

"Guys, remember; this is an _opposite_ Serena. It is not the Serena we know." Clemont mentioned to avoid any confusion between the mirrored world and the real world.

"So Clemont, are you suggesting that Serena in the opposite world is the complete opposite to the Serena right in front of us, then?" Bonnie asked her big brother as she too was kind of confusion about what was happening.

"Precisely." Clemont replied with confidence and pride; he was confident with his theory as he was sticking to it.

"Ash, you should not give up hope. You and Serena can get back together, I'm sure of it." Ash said as he stood up from his seat and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Yeah, that's right. I mean look at us, we're practically perfect, right Ash?" Serena mentioned as she raised her and her boyfriend's hands from underneath the table to show their everlasting relationship, which made Ash blush a bit.

"You can say that again." Bonnie teased from what she witnessed earlier by the tree that made Ash and Serena's faces cover with a bright red blush.

"Shush, Bonnie!" Clemont scolded his little sister's brash, but cheeky actions. He did accept that teasing the couple is all right, but he knew that it was the wrong time to do so.

"Okay." Bonnie replied back almost instantly and just continued to display a huge grin on her face.

After this, Ash and Serena's blush faded away and Ash continued on what he was about to say before being interrupted by Bonnie, "As I was saying, I think that you two should make up. I also think that there is a reason as to why Serena's doing this to you. Do you know by any chance?"

"No, I don't." Ash replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, why don't we go and find out?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I mean, they are your best friends, you know." Clemont said as he remembered the fact that Ash had been travelling with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie before he appeared in this dimension.

However before Ash could make up a decision, the group heard some more rustling in the bushes behind them. They closely watched what was about to come out and it was Clemont and Bonnie.

"What? Guys, what are _you_ doing here?"  Ash asked confusingly.

"Ash, Serena has been kidnapped by these mysterious people." Clemont explained and let Bonnie finish what he had to say.

"I recall on them saying that they wanted Pikachu in exchange, Ash." Bonnie said as she finished her big brother started.

"What?! Serena's been taken?!" Ash said with shock and surprise.

* * *

 **Wow, what an interesting ending...  
**

 **There you have it, guys! Finally, chapter 3 is done!**

 **Will Ash go and save Serena or has he got something in mind? What have Clemont and Bonnie got to say for themselves after Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie found out the truth? Will they ever save Serena from these mysterious people?  
Stick around to find the answers... ;) (or guess it in the reviews!)**

 **Anyways, please keep up the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Findings

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **So today's actually (when I have published this) Boxing Day here in the UK, so everyone is in town shopping; therefore I thought that I would stay at home and write this chapter - as I HATE shopping anyways.**

 **Interestingly, there is going to be TWO points of views, so that's a change of pace of the story (I think)...**

 **Once again, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing, so using the keys will be very important so that you won't get confused on which character is which.**

 **Key:**

 **Mirror Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)  
**

 **Real Characteres (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Outside Reflection Cave; Real World)**_

"What?! Serena's been taken?!" Ash exclaimed out of surprise and shock. He did not expect this type of news foretold by Clemont and Bonnie and especially about Serena. He also did not expect Serena's freedom held at a ransom, so he had a tough choice in his hands.

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie stood by their seats whilst they just listen in with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie's conversation between each other. They were all just staring at them with awe, because they didn't expect another Clemont and Bonnie appearing and the only one that is to appear as a duplicate is Serena. The whole gang were just shocked at the unexpected arrival of Clemont and Bonnie from out of nowhere; but they were also filled with disgust, as Clemont and Bonnie were _asking_ for help from  Ash – as they have learned that they were the ones who were actually _bullying_ Ash.

"Please Ash, we need your help." Clemont begged Ash's support and guidance on finding and saving Serena from these mysterious people that came out of nowhere.

"We need you to save Serena, I urge you to help us." Bonnie continued to beg for Ash to come back to the Mirrored World with them.

"I…I don't know… I can't~" Ash stuttered, as he doesn't know whether to agree to help his friends – his friends who he left because of their constant bullying and making fun of during their travels – and save Serena – his ex-girlfriend who normally starts the bullying and the mockery against him.

At this point, Ash stepped forward from Serena's side from the side-lines and stood in between Ash, and Clemont and Bonnie and said with force, "Hold up, you guys stay back! How can you ask your friend's help when you were taking a mockery off him whilst you're together? I think that's just wrong!"

"He's right!" Serena said as she walked in as well into the action and drama, and also stood beside her boyfriend – who was giving her a warm and sweet smile. "Why don't you go and deal with it yourselves?!"

As Ash and Serena defended Ash, Ash felt something he hasn't felt before. He hasn't felt it, because of how his previous friends and travelling companions were treating him. He felt _care_ and the _power of friendship_. He stood still for a few moments and thought about what Ash and Serena just said. What they said were true; however what  Clemont and Bonnie said was also true. He knew the fact that Serena needed him when she needed him the most; but he knew the fact that he will be coming back for his ex-girlfriend who wasn't acting like a girlfriend sometimes. He cannot make up his mind and just sat down on the floor and put his hands on his head. His thoughts and emotions were clouding his mind.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" Ash asked Ash out of concern and worry. He was worried how much pressure was on Ash, as this was a tough decision to make, especially for a person who was shy and quiet most of the time.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" Ash mumbled a request as he continued to sit on the floor and looking towards the ground.

"Yeah, sure. Take as long as you like." Serena responded as she looked at Ash and then turned to Clemont and Bonnie afterwards, "We'll be discussing some stuff over here."

At that moment, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Clemont and Bonnie departed away from Ash. They just wanted to give him some personal space for the time being from this unexpected request from Clemont and Bonnie out of nowhere. They all went to the same tree Ash was on about 30 minutes ago with Pikachu and Serena, which brought back some nostalgic moments to both of them, especially what they did back then…

As they all arrived at the tree, Ash immediately set up a question for Clemont and Bonnie to answer, just a basic question and he said it with an irritated and annoyed voice, "So, care to elaborate _why_ you two came and asked for  Ash's help?"

"Well… we kind of… um…" Clemont stuttered as he tried to find the right words to respond to Ash's question.

"Brother dear, you need to say what Serena told us from before. You need to tell the truth in order for them to understand." Bonnie whispered to her big brother's ear to encourage him to tell what he needed to tell them, so the whole gang and understand the situation at hand.

"Okay, fine. Long story short, Serena actually wants Ash back." Clemont explained whilst everyone just listened in to what Clemont had to say without interruption. "You see, Ash was Serena's boyfriend, just like you two. They had a normal relationship like everybody else, some ups and downs and so on; however _their_ relationship was kind of different."

"How is it different?" Serena questioned this odd revelation as she moved closer to her boyfriend from worry and fear.

"Well, Serena told us that this relationship helped her a lot." Clemont continued. "You see, Serena had a very… troubled past… that then changed her personality. She said that she went on a journey and met Ash as well as us just to get away from her home, hopefully for a while. Anyways, when Serena and Ash were on a relationship, her attitude completely changed, she says so as well; however you cannot completely change a personality, so disputes sometimes happen."

"This was then about a dispute between them?" Ash asked with eagerness.

Clemont nodded with agreement and answered, "Precisely."

"So, does that mean they needed to get back together?" Serena asked as Clemont and Bonnie just listened in with anticipation along the side-lines.

"That is correct. That is why we need Ash's assistance." Bonnie replied almost instantly to Serena's question.

"Now we understand; but Ash could be hard to persuade." Ash mentioned the fact that they all knew about Ash's personality.

"Don't worry, I understand." Ash mumbled as he came out of his hiding spot at the back of the tree – opposite where the whole gang were standing from. "I'll do it. I'll go help Serena."

"That's good for you, Ash." Ash said as he gave Ash a pat on the back.

"I'm sure that you two will be back together." Serena added.

"I knew it! I knew that there had to be a reason behind this." Clemont said upon excitement, like he had won the lottery; however Bonnie had doubts about his brother's idea – as the whole group were just discussing this before Clemont and Bonnie came.

"Anyways, shall we go and find Serena? Eh, Ash?" Clemont suggested.

"Oh yeah, let's go guys!" Ash and Ash said in unison as they led everyone towards the Reflection Cave – where Ash, Clemont and Bonnie came from.

 _ **(Deep in the forest outside Reflection Cave; Mirror World)**_

Serena's eyes began to flicker as she began to stir. Her eyes suddenly shot open, and she found herself shooting up, sitting herself up from the damp grass underneath her. She had been laid down in the ground, next to a large fallen tree to her right. She felt like she should be in pain, but in reality, she wasn't scathed whatsoever.

She immediately looked around and familiarised herself with her surroundings. Upon looking directly straight in front of her, she noticed a cage containing her Fennekin – her precious Fire-type partner. Also, she noticed three mysterious figures standing by the side of the cage turned facing away from her sight. She was anxious about why she was here, why she was held capture, why she was alone…

"Hey, you guys!" Serena yelled to grab the three figures' attention. "Who are you and what's going on here?"

"Prepare for trouble and what's going on is us~" A long, pink haired, medium height woman spoke amidst the shadows.

"~and make it double, being us is a plus." A short, blue haired, medium height man spoke amidst the shadows.

"To protect the world from devastation~" The woman added as she turned around to face Serena.

"~to unite all people within our nation." The man added as he turned around to face Serena.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love~"

"~to extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie~"

"~and James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at a speed of light." Jessie announced as she emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James added as he emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added as he jumped down from the branches of the tree behind Serena.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet said to conclude their introduction.

"Who are you again?!" Serena responded with annoyance and irritation.

"We're Team Rocket, that's who!" Team Rocket replied almost instantly.

"Well, I'll fight you all on and blast you all off at a speed of light!" Serena announced as she tried to get up, but then she realised that she was tightly tied up with ropes.

"Are you making a joke about Team Rocket?! We're not gonna let you off this easily, twerpette." Jesse said in response to Serena's 'threat'.

"We will succeed and get Pikachu this time!" James proclaimed his excitement; excited as they were going to finally obtain their long awaited target – Pikachu.

"Wait, guys. I don't think this is the twerpette we know." Meowth whispered to Jesse and James about his theory that he had just thought of.

"What do you mean, Meowth?" James asked confusingly.

"I mean look at her, she's not resisting, and she's not scared. I don't know about you; but I think this is not the twerp that we've been following. You know what I mean?" Meowth explained his theory to Jesse and James in a whisper, so that Serena wouldn't hear; but she did.

"Hold on! I'm the only me and anyone who isn't me is not me! Now, what the world did I just say?!" Serena screamed in protest to Meowth's theory that he explained a moment ago to Jesse and James.

"I think we should just wait for the rest of the twerps to get here." Jesse suggested to the whole gang.

"I think you're right. That way, we'll get Pikachu and their other Pokémon with ease." James added in agreement with Jesse.

"I bet the twerps are on the way here anyways." Meowth mention the fact that they were running out of time, so they decided that they should stay put for now and wait for the others to come and rescue Serena.

At that moment, they all heard a rustle from the bush behind Serena. All of them turned around to look at what was over there and they saw three shadow figures from amidst the trees, and then stood in front of Serena and faced against Team Rocket...

* * *

 **Wow! What an interesting chapter once again! Hope you like the ending as well... :)**

 **There you have it, guys! Finally, chapter 4 is published and ready to read!**

 **Just to mention, some of the dialogue is extracted from the Pokémon XY Episode 36 'The Cave of Mirrors' (in case you haven't noticed by now) - just in case you are all wondering...**

 **I don't know why, but I always wanted to raise up questions from this chapter for you guys...**

 **What are the group going to do to save Serena? Who are these mysterious three figures that appeared out of nowhere? Will Ash and Serena get back together once again like before?  
These are going to be answered, so stick around! ;) (or guess in the reviews if you want to...)**

 **Anyways, please keep up the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Actually, today I've just seen the new Star Wars film. I found it amazing and if you haven't seen it yet, then I recommend you to watch it - as you'll thoroughly enjoy it.**

 **Anways, once again, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing, so using the keys will be very important so that you won't get confused on which character is which. Please, I urge you to use this!**

 **Key:**

 **Mirror Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)  
**

 **Real Characteres (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Reflection Cave; Real World)**_

After arriving inside the cave after a few minutes of tireless walking, they had another problem – locating where the exact mirror that will lead to the Mirror World, as they knew it. Also, the other problem was Ash. He wasn't acting normal again, as Ash was still having doubts as to whether he is doing the right thing – whether to help his friends, who were constantly mocking him every single day which he hated a lot. He was filled with thought that made him fall behind the whole group and put him at the back near Clemont – as Clemont is a very slow walker anyway – however the one person who was thinking about the most was Serena…

Ash had thoughts about what Ash and Serena were mentioning and advising him about his relationship between him and Serena. He shuddered; he was nervous about seeing Serena – his travelling companion and ex-girlfriend again – but he was also excited and filled with anticipation about seeing her again. For now, he hasn't decided which path he will choose, which side he should go on, and where he was going to go from afterwards – is he going to continue his journey to achieve his dream alone or with his friends…

"Hey Ash, are you all right?" Clemont spoke up from the front of the group to get Ash's attention, as he noticed that Ash has his head down the whole time when they're walking and was walking slower than usual.

"Yeah… I'm all right… I just got a lot of things in my mind…" Ash replied to Clemont, who had now stopped walking to wait for Ash as did the rest of them did as well.

"Is it about his precious Serena?" Bonnie teased; doing the same thing she had always done to Ash or Serena when they weren't together yet.

Clemont then pushed a button by the straps of his backpack and activated his Aipom arm that then picked up Bonnie with ease and then scolded her, "Bonnie, I don't think this is the right time!"

"All right, sorry!" Bonnie said in response to convince her big brother to put her down to the ground and let go off her with his Aipom arm.

"It's all right Clemont, Bonnie's right. I was thinking about Serena…" Ash said nervously to persuade Clemont to put Bonnie down as well as confessing his odd behaviour.

"I understand." Clemont said apologetically as he put Bonnie down and let go off her.

"Why are you acting like this, Ash?" Clemont questioned Ash's odd behaviour whilst they're all on their way to the Mirror World. "What's on your mind about Serena?"

Ash looked up from the ground to look at the whole group – who were focusing on him at this point and were just listening him whilst he was talking – and started to tear up and just stuttered out, "Well, I'm just worried about her… it's because… it's because I care about her so much… I still love her… but I have some doubts that she won't feel the same way…"

"Hey, Ash!" Ash spoke up as he put both of his hands in Ash's shoulders and looked at him straight in his eyes. "Remember what we said about you and Serena. You don't need to worry yourself about her. All you need to think about when you see her again is to make up. That's all you need to worry about. It doesn't matter if you two don't get into a relationship again, but at least you're still friends with each other and you'll still travel with each other. You understand?"

"Ash, Ash is right on saying that. Don't worry about Serena now, just worry about her when we see her again." Serena added, which she received a warm and sweet smile from her boyfriend beside her. "Come on Ash, cheer up a bit!"

At that point, Ash nodded at Ash and Serena to show that he agrees and understood what they said as he wiped the tears that were previously forming from his eyes and then said with confidence, "Thank you guys. You helped me out a lot. You're right; I should just focus on finding Serena first before anything else."

"That's the spirit, Ash!" Clemont and Bonnie said with excitement.

Clemont then approached Ash and faced him directly at his eyes and said apologetically, "Hey Ash, I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I've previously done to emotionally hurt you, if that made you feel better."

"I hope you also accept my sincere apologies as well, Ash." Bonnie said with guilt and regret.

"Yeah, that made me feels much better." Ash responded to both Clemont and Bonnie, who were looking towards the ground. "Thank you, guys… for your apologies. I accept them."

"Thank you very much, Ash." Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously with joy and delight; to show their appreciation to their friend.

"Anyway, where is the mirror that you three come from?" Ash asked the three friends, who instantly turned around as they all completely forgot their main purpose of being in this cave in the first place.

"Um… I kinda forgot where it was…" Ash answered nervously and then instantly turned around to face Clemont and Bonnie and asked them, "How about you Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Sorry, I don't recall the location of the mirror." Bonnie mentioned politely as well as shyly before looking at her brother. "Brother dear, any ideas?"

Clemont looked around at the mirror on the walls that gave him an idea and said, "I too don't know where the mirror is; however~"

"Well, I think it's my cue to step in!" Clemont said confidently as he pulled out a machine from his backpack shaped like a Magnemite with a metal base fixed with a lever as well as interrupting Clemont from finishing his sentence.

"Wait, Clemont~" Clemont said as he tried to stop Clemont.

"I present to you, the Other Dimension Opener!" Clemont exclaimed as he presented his machine to everyone.

"Well, you won't get any better at names(!)" Bonnie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"This machine works like a treat." Clemont explained. "This machine will find the right mirror we need to go through and then open it so that we can go through the portal to the dimension we need to go through!"

"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash yelled as he gazed at Clemont's invention.

"Okay, here goes! Switch on!" Clemont said with excitement as he pulled down the lever; however as he did that, the whole machine shook and shuddered and eventually smoke poured out of the top. At that point, the machine exploded and covered everyone with ashes of the exploded mechanism.

"Another failure once again!" Bonnie coughed out as she complained about his brother's failure.

"Well, I'll step in instead!" Clemont spoke up as he stood up and cleaned himself up. "I present my brand-new spell, the Dimension Locater and Portal Opener!"

"Brother dear, that is an exquisite name." Bonnie mentioned with gratitude.

"This is my first two-in-one spell." Clemont explained how his spell worked. "First of all, I will cast a spell that pin-points the location of the mirror we need to go through. After that, I will cast a second spell that will open up the mirror, so that we can enter the dimension we need to go through."

"Wow, magic is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed as he was fascinated about Clemont's new spell he was about to do.

"Here goes." Clemont sighed with nervousness.

Clemont went ahead and read a passage on his Book of Spells about his spells. He then went on and read it and closely followed the instructions. At that point, he casted the two spells on after the other and successfully opened up the portal into the other dimension in order for all of them to enter the mirrored world.

"There we are. All done." Clemont announced as he looked at the opened portal in front of them.

"Wow, magic is amazing, is guess." Ash, Serena and Bonnie said in unison before turning around at Clemont, who was looking at his blueprints of his machine. "Sorry Clemont, but magic won that round."

"Shall we go through it, then? The portal won't stay open forever, you know." Clemont suggested to the group, who were all (expect Clemont) admiring at Clemont's work and magic.

"Yeah, sure." Ash spoke up first and went through the portal before anyone else.

As Ash went through the portal, he breathes in air from the atmosphere. He was glad that he was now back to his own world, the world where he grew up, the world where he wanted to achieve his goal and dream, the world where he had been travelling with his friends…

'Well Serena, it's not long now 'till we find you.' Ash thought as he looked up at the sky and stared directly at the clouds that were rolling by above him.

 _ **(Deep in the forest; Mirror World)**_

"Hey, who might you three be?" Jesse said as she questioned the three mysterious figures' identity, who came out of the bushes out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what is the meaning of this?" James added with eagerness.

"What is this is compassion and quite!" A long, pink haired, medium height woman spoke amidst the shadows.

"Goodness and courage with mercy and might!" A short, blue haired, medium height man spoke amidst the shadows.

"Heroes of Justice, that's right!" A cat-like Pokémon spoke amidst the shadows in a deep tone.

"We're Team Rocket, the Heroes of Justice!" Jessie, James and Meowth announced in unison as they all came out of the shadows and faced Team Rocket.

"The what?!" Jesse, James and Meowth responded simultaneously, as they couldn't believe that there was another Team Rocket that exists. This pure evidence convinced them that they _are_ in the Mirrored World.

"Yes, finally you're here." Serena exclaimed her delight and excitement seeing Team Rocket appearing to save her.

"We're here to help!" Meowth said as he untied Serena. "Please stay back whilst we deal with the situation."

At that moment, Jessie and James sent out their two Pokémon – Inkay and Pumpkaboo – and ordered them to attack Team Rocket. They then charged up their attacks of Psybeam and Dark Pulse and released their gathered energy to Team Rocket, which sent them flying.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Jesse, James and Meowth said in unison as they shot up into the sky and went flying beyond the horizon.

"Thank you for saving me." Serena said with compassion and joy as Team Rocket escorted Serena out of the woods and into the opening.

Serena has found herself, after a few minutes being escorted by Jessie, James and Meowth out of the woods, standing all by herself after Team Rocket left in an instant. She then decided to just follow the path, hoping to lead to Reflection Cave – where she hopes to meet Clemont, Bonnie and especially Ash.

'Ash, please be there waiting for me. I want you back so bad.' Serena thought as she closed her eyes and closed up her hands into fists and just hoped for her friends to be there waiting for her.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is long and has some confusing bits in it, but oh well... :)**

 **So, that's Chapter 5 done and updated for you guys! Hepofully you have enjoyed reading it!**

 **This chapter is kind of difficult as I had to research Clemont and Mirror Clemont's 'inventions' as well as the characteristics and motto of Mirror Team Rocket; however I hope that I have pulled this off and hopefully I did well.**

 **I think, at this rate, that this story will end at only having SEVEN chapters, but I don't think that's a problem... *Fingers Crossed***

 **Anyways, please keep up the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Back For More

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you guys another chapter to this story. Just to give you all a heads up, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story... :'(**  
 **BUT don't worry, as I have a lot of stories planned next (why don't you check my profile?)...**

 **Anways, once again, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing, so using the keys will be very important so that you won't get confused on which character is which. Please, I urge you to use this!**

 **Key:**

 **Mirror Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)  
**

 **Real Characteres (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Outside Reflection Cave; Mirror World)**_

"So guys, where are we going from here to search for Serena?" Ash spoke up amidst the whole group's panicking. "We've looked everywhere for her; but there isn't a trace of her anywhere."

The whole group have been searching for Serena at this point in time for about an hour; however they haven't found them her yet. They have searched the whole woods for her – in between tree lines, inside bushes, along the bank by the river, and any place that a person could hide from – however, they still haven't found a trace of her.

Everyone was worried and distraught about Serena's disappearance; however there is one certain person who is worried about her the most – Ash. He had been frantically searching for Serena all morning and has put in the most amount of effort for the search for Serena, but luck was still not on their side and he hasn't found her yet. There had been times that he had just sat down on the ground and almost broke into tears, but Ash and Serena as well as Clemont and Bonnie were right by his side and gave him some courage and strength to continue his search and fill up his hopes.

Inside Ash's head, he was still clouded with thoughts about Serena's safety, and more specifically, Serena in general. He was filled with worry as well as guilt and regret – he was worried about Serena; but also felt he was to blame with Serena's sudden disappearance. He cannot get over the fact that Serena was gone, away from him, with the reason of him going away and leaving his friends behind and saying it very seriously as well...

Ash was then approached by Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Ash, come on. Don't worry, we'll find her soon."

"Thanks, Ash." Ash replied with gratitude as he turned to face and looked at Ash directly and then suggested, "Why don't we all take a break for now? We have been looking for Serena all morning and non-stop, so let's take a quick break before continuing."

"That's a great idea!" Serena said with joy. She had been hoping to take a break anyway as she was tired and so was everyone as a matter of fact. "I think we're all tired anyway."

"Why don't we take a break here in this opening?" Clemont suggested as he pointed out an opening with grass laid out and the trees far away from it. "This is where we took _our_ break, right Bonnie?"

"You are right, brother dear. This is the precise location where all of us were having a break before~" Bonnie mentioned before being interrupted by Clemont signalling Bonnie to stop before it was too late and mention to everyone what happened – what happened between Ash and Serena here in this very spot.

"It's all right Clemont… I know what happened anyway…" Ash mumbled as he was looking towards the ground with some tears forming in his eyes.

At this point, Clemont and Bonnie were already thinking ahead compared to everyone as they both laid out their picnic mats that Clemont got from his backpack. After a few minutes of struggle of laying out both mats that they had with them, all of them sat down with a sigh of relief, but Ash decided to go to the nearby tree near the bank beside the river. He sat down there alone and lost in thought once again.

At that point, Ash got up from the group chatting between each other on the grass patch where the mats were laid and decided to also follow Ash and sit down next to him. He was worried about Ash, about how Ash is kind of over exaggerating this whole ordeal with Serena; however he understood why he was acting in this way, because if this did happen to _his_ Serena, then he would probably act similar. He understood  Ash's feelings, especially how he wanted Serena back in his life.

Ash approached Ash – who was staring up into the sky with Pikachu taking a well-earned nap right next to him – and said softly and calmly, "Ash, why are you so worried about Serena? You shouldn't act like this, it's bad for your health – well, that's what Serena says to me if this ever happens to me."

Ash looked at Ash directly and gave him a smile before replying, "I'm just so worried about her, how she's doing, how she is handling all by herself, how~"

"Look, Ash." Ash said as he stood up from his seat and interrupts Ash from finishing his sentence. "I know how you feel right now. I understand why you're so worried about Serena. If this also happened to Serena, then I would act the same way; however if you this, then you make _her_ worry even more than you do and that's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, I suppose not." Ash said in response before asking, "So, what am I supposed to do whilst I'm not with her?"

Just then, a voice spoke from the bushes in front of them and said, "Why don't you stop being like a cry-baby, maybe?"

"Woah, who or what was that?!" Ash said as he jumped a bit from the unexpected voice from the bushes.

"Serena, is that you?" Ash asked nervously as he patiently waited for an answer.

After a few seconds, the person who was hiding in the bush came out and revealed her identity to both Ashs – who were both anxiously waiting for the answer asked Ash. Ash instantly recognized it was Serena – from the way she spoke, the way she talked to him, and how she was the one that Ash was worrying about and cared about so much.

"Serena, I'm so glad to see you!" Ash said with joy and delight as he gave Serena a tight and loving hug, as he started to tear up a bit. "I was so worried about what happened to you."

"Don't worry Ashy, I'm perfectly fine." Serena said as she accepted Ash's expected hug, as she too began to tear up as well. "There's nothing to worry about, Ashy. I'm here now."

"Ashy?" Ash said as he stood there with amazement and awe of what he was witnessing right at this very moment. He couldn't believe how Serena is very different to what Ash described her as, but then he remembered what Clemont and Bonnie told him before.

"Oh, sorry Ash. We kind of forgot you were still here." Ash said apologetically as he broke the hug he gave to Serena.

"What?! Two Ashs! What is this, Ash?" Serena asked as she couldn't believe what she had just seen from her very eyes – two Ashs, what she had always dreamed of (just like Serena as well). "Have you made a clone of yourself?"

"No, don't be silly, I didn't." Ash responded and explained, "This is another Ash from an opposite dimension to ours."

"Okay, so where's _his_ Serena?"  Serena said as she looked around her surroundings to try and spot Serena.

"She's over there with the rest of the group." Ash answered on Ash's behalf as he pointed where they were all gathered and taking a break. "I know, there's also another Clemont and Bonnie, so don't freak out."

"I won't." Serena replied before speaking more flirtatiously. "So, where were we, Ashy?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Ash responded as he gave Serena a cheeky wink.

At that moment, Serena came up to Ash from where she was standing to where he was and gave him a huge hug. She then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and closed the gap between them. They then both closed their eyes as their lips touched each other. The passionate kiss that they shared with each other lasted for about a few seconds, perhaps a minute, but they didn't mind at all. They both wanted to stay like this forever; but before that, Ash broke the kiss – which made Serena pout with disappointment and annoyance (as she was enjoying that certain moment that they were having).

'This is interesting to see, but then again, I do this with Serena anyway so I can't talk.' Ash thought as he just watched Ash and Serena kiss each other.

"What was that for?" Ash asked as he broke their kiss and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's to say that I'm sorry." Serena replied as she looked at Ash directly in his eyes and gave him a smile, and then continued, "Ash, I am truly sorry about what I've done to you. I promise that I will change. I mean, I treated you really badly and I know that I'm just the worst girlfriend ever."

"Don't worry, Serena. I understand _why_ you do this to me and I'll just let that pass. Also, I've missed you so much."  Ash replied before asking, "So, do you want to start our relationship again as our new selves?"

"I would _love_ that,  Ashy, because I felt the same way when I was separated with you." Serena said in response as she gave Ash a peck on the cheek, which made both of them develop a scarlet blush on their cheeks.

"I'm glad that you two have made up. I mean, this is really good and I just hope you two the best." Ash spoke up on behalf of the whole group before suggesting, "Should we get back to everyone else?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ash answered as he took hold of Serena's hand and the three walked back to where everyone was.

As they reached where everyone was relaxing and taking a break, they all introduced one another with each other. They were chatting about Serena's escape, and how Ash and Serena had made up without ease. The group then turned their attention as to what they were going to do now, as they have already found Serena; however they saw a balloon shaped like a Meowth coming down from the sky and landed right in front of them and blocked their path of escape.

"Not you guys again!" Serena yelled to grab the three figures' attention. "What do you want?!"

"Prepare for trouble and what is Pikachu~" A long, pink haired, medium height woman spoke from inside the basket of the balloon.

"~and make it double, as we're back for more." A short, blue haired, medium height man spoke from inside the basket of the balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation~"

"~to unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love~"

"~to extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie~"

"~and James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at a speed of light." Jessie announced as she came out of the basket of their balloon and stood in front of the whole group.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James added as he came out of the basket of their balloon and stood in front of the whole group.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added as he jumped out of the basket of the balloon.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet said from the inside of the basket of the balloon to conclude their introduction.

"Team Rocket?! _You_ , you were the ones who did this?!" Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said in unison with shock, but without surprise – as they knew that Team Rocket is behind the kidnapping of Serena.

"Of course, it was _our_ evil scheme with the intention of kidnapping Pikachu." Jesse said smugly in response.

"Now, that there's two twerps and two Pikachu! It's our lucky day! A double jackpot." James added energetically as he threw his Pokéball up and sent out his partner Inkay and Jesse followed by sending out her Pumpkaboo.

"If it's a battle you want, we'll give you one!" Ash and Ash yelled in unison before looking at both their Pikachus and asking, "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Wait, Ash and Ash!" Serena spoke up as she went and stood in front of them. "I want to deal with these fools, if you don't mind."

"In that case Serena, I'll join you." Serena said as she stood beside Serena.

"I don't mind, you two can do it." Ash and Ash answered and just cheered for their girlfriends.

"Fennekin, come out!" Serena and Serena said simultaneously as they both sent out their partners out of their Pokéball. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse!" Jesse ordered.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

Both Fennekins charged up their Flamethrower attack for a few seconds and released a massive blow of fire whilst Pumpkaboo released a blow of dark pulses and Inkay released a line of psychic power from its body. The attacks collided with each other; however both Fennekins' attacks were more powerful and suppressed the Dark Pulse and Psybeam and hitting both their intended targets. Serena and Serena then commanded their Fennekins to use another Flamethrower attack to finish off the job that sent Team Rocket pelting into their balloon as they flew up into the air.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they flew up into the sky.

"Glad that's over! They were so annoying." Serena screamed out of frustration whilst having to deal with Team Rocket once more.

"Anyway, what shall we do before we go?" Ash questioned as he was out of ideas on what they were going to do before they head back to their own dimension as well as just passing a bit of time.

"Why don't the two couples have a double battle?" Clemont spoke up and suggested out an idea.

"A double battle?" The whole group said in response to Clemont's idea.

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter! Ash and Serena finally making up, Team Rocket coming back for more just to steal Pikachu once again, a Double Battle between the 2 couples... what a chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 6 is done and updated for you guys! Hepofully you have enjoyed reading it!**

 **This chapter is kind of difficult, because I cannot go round in circles anymore about what/how Ash feels, but I think I did pretty well this far...**

 **Speaking of doing pretty well, I think that I have attained the characters' personality right and hopefully it will turn out all right in the story...**

 **Anyways, please keep up the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tag Team Battle Inspiration

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story, but also for this year! :'( (as it's New Year's Eve here in the UK)...  
However, I have planned a lot of stories in the New Year, so hopefully that satisfies you! :)**

 **Anways, once again, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing, so using the keys will be very important so that you won't get confused on which character is which. Please, I urge you to use this!**

 **Key:**

 **Mirror Characters (e.g. Mirror Ash =  Ash)  
**

 **Real Characteres (e.g. Real Ash = Ash)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Outside Reflection Cave; Mirror World)**_

"A double battle?!" The whole group said in unison in response to Clemont's idea.

Everyone was all staring at Clemont at this point. They were all surprised that Clemont had this very interesting and intriguing suggestion; however they think that he was just saying this to redeem himself from the embrassement of his machine blowing up from before as they stared at Clemont with a suspicious look.

Not surprisingly, Ash and Serena were both excited and jumping with joy – as they both _loved_ to battle and took battling seriously – but  Ash and Serena shuddered and were trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone – as they were not very confident with battling and they _hated_ battling anyway, as they didn't have any skills on battling. At that point, Ash and  Serena approached Ash and Serena, and both grabbed their boyfriend/girlfriend's hand that gave them some more confidence and some encouragement.

At that moment, Bonnie spoke up and asked Clemont confusingly, "Clemont, is this supposed to make up from your previous fail?"

Clemont blushed a bit – as this fact that Bonnie pointed out was the truth – but he resisted Bonnie's teasing and just answered in denial, "No, this isn't to redeem myself."

"Let me explain." Clemont said with pride and confidence as he looked at the whole group – who were looking at him and listening in to what he needs to say. "I think that a double now would do some good for Ash and Serena, and Ash and Serena."

"How is a tag battle going to help _us_ in anyway?" Ash asked the blonde gym leader as he scratched his head quizzically.

"How can you be so dense, Ash?" Serena mentioned as she looked at Ash directly. "Don't you get what tag battles are about?"

"I don't know, I just battle my hardest and try to defend my partner's Pokémon… sometimes…" Ash said in response to Serena, which gave a disappointed look at him, as she couldn't believe how dense he still was, but that's one characteristic that she liked about Ash.

"I'll explain then, shall I?" Clemont spoke up as he tries to grab the whole group's attention, so that they will all understand what he has to say. "This tag battle will actually test both our couples' skills. Meaning, they will be tested on their teamwork between one another – as that is an important factor in a relationship – as well as their skills in battling – which is important in a Pokémon world, as they are trainers everywhere looking for battles."

Ash scratched his head on more time, before responding, "Oh, I get it now." which received some sighs of relief from the whole group.

"Finally Ash, you get it now." Serena muttered to herself to try and make Ash not hear what she said, but he did and received a peck on the cheek for that, which then made Serena develop a scarlet red colour on her cheeks.

"Why don't we get this battle underway, then?" Serena said out loud out of her impatience and frustration, as she was waiting patiently for their conversations to finish – which were taking some time to finish for some reason…

"Okay then." Clemont sighed and shook his head before turning to face Ash – who was having a conversation with Serena about something. "So Ash, do you get it now?"

"As I said Clemont, I get it." Ash replied as he interrupted his conversation with Serena. "So, let's get this battle underway!"

"That's the sprit, Ash! That's the Ash I love, the one what loves battling as he does with his girlfriend." Serena said with excitement as she gave Ash a hug to show her appreciation of Ash's fighting spirit, which made Ash blush a bit, but was gone after a few seconds.

"So Ash, are you ready too?" Serena said as she faced at Ash who was shuddering from nervousness, as he was unsure of himself with battling – as he just lacked confidence with battles – but Serena gave him a peck on the cheek and said with a reassuring voice, "Hey, Ash, I'm here all right? I'm here to help you get through this battle, so let's do this together."

Ash looked up from the ground and looked at Serena directly and said with pride and confidence, "Thanks for helping out, Serena! Now, let's battle… together!"

"Wow! I like the Ash who likes to battle as well as the Serena who is always there for Ash." Bonnie mentioned as she noticed the difference now with Ash and Serena and how both of their attitudes have changed when their problems have been sorted out. "Would you think so, brother dear?"

"I think I agree with you there, Bonnie." Clemont said as he too knew what Bonnie was talking about and how this has made an impact on Ash and Serena's relationship with each other, as everything was turned back to normal since Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie came to Ash's aid.

"Hey, bro." Bonnie said as she tries to grab Clemont's attention. "Are you going to be the referee?"

"Yes, I will, Bonnie." Clemont said as he looked down at Bonnie. "Why don't you cheer with _our_ Ash and Serena with  Clemont and Bonnie over there."

"'Kay!" Bonnie replied with excitement as she started to walk over to Clemont and Bonnie, who were cheering for _their_ Ash and Serena.

"Okay…" Clemont said as he went up to his place where he will be standing as a referee and started to announce the rules, "This tag battle between Ash and Serena versus Ash and Serena will now get underway. Trainers will only use one Pokémon each and the battle will be over if all of one side's Pokémon cannot continue. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ash, Serena, Ash and Serena said in response before nodding to show themselves agreeing to the conditions mentioned by Clemont.

"Okay, then. Battle begin!" Clemont announced as he did a chop movement with his arm – to act like a flag dropping down to show the battle has started.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash and Ash said in unison as both their Pikachus came down from their shoulders and stood on the battlefield.

"Fennekin, let's do this! Come on out!" Serena and Serena said in unison as they both threw out their Pokéball up in the air and revealing out their precious partner from the blue light of the Pokéball.

As all of their Pokémon stood there in the battlefield ready for their trainers to command an attack, all of them stood there analysing their opponents as well as their partner for this battle. They analysed about their opponents' personality and tried to find some weaknesses whilst doing so. Ash's Pikachu was a reckless and mischievous Pokémon, Serena's Fennekin had contained a very fiery spirit when it comes to battling and was very fierce when battling, Ash's Pikachu was loyal, trusts it's trainer, and was ready for any attacks it comes in contact with, and Serena's Fennekin actually takes its personality from its trainer a lot and always liked to show it's prowess in battle. This was going to be an interesting battle…

"Hey, Serena, let's start with a stance!" Ash suggested as he glanced at his girlfriend, who was very nervous with this battle as she wasn't confident with her battling experience, which Ash then noticed. "Come on Serena, you don't need to worry as I'm here."

Serena stopped to think what Ash just said and understood what he said, and answered Ash with confidence, "Okay then, Ash! Fennekin, use Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Let's go!" Ash commanded Pikachu an attack and responded with no regret.

"Dodge it!" Ash and Serena said in unison.

Pikachu charged up some electricity from its body and Fennekin charged energy from its body in a form of flames, and then both Pokémon released both their attacks at the same time that made direct hit on Pikachu and Fennekin, as they didn't dodge in time and it was too late to dodge anyway, resulting on Pikachu and Fennekin stumbling on the ground and was struggled to stand up.

"Hey, Ash, let's focus all our attacks on Fennekin first, then let's get Pikachu later." Serena suggested as she looked at a very nervous and shuddering Ash and then said reassuringly, "Don't worry Ash; I'm here by your side."

"Okay then. Let's do this!" Ash said as he took up a passive stance as he commanded Pikachu to attack. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Fennekin!"

"Fennekin, Hidden Power!" Serena ordered an attack, which Fennekin responded with ease.

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded Fennekin to try and avoid the attacks, but most importantly to avoid any damage.

The two Pokémon charged up their attacks – Pikachu charged its electricity whilst Fennekin created mysterious orbs from its mouth. After a few moments, the two partners released their attacks that were aimed towards Fennekin. Fennekin, who was releasing another Flamethower attack to prevent Pikachu and Fennekin's attacks from making a hit, couldn't stay strong and was overpowered by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and became fainted as a result from the massive amount of damage from those powerful attacks.

"Fennekin, no!" Serena yelled as she noticed Fennekin just lying still on the ground.

"Fennekin is unable to battle!" Clemont sadly announced as Serena returned Fennekin to its respective Pokéball.

"Come on Ash, you can do this!" Serena and Bonnie said in unison amidst the background, which Ash heard and gave both of them a grin and a wink, which Serena gave out a sigh out of attraction from.

"I cannot believe that Ash and Serena are battling as one." Clemont said realising how far Ash and Serena have come with this relationship of theirs.

"You're right on saying so, brother dear." Bonnie added as she showed her agreement with her big brother's comment.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then Volt Tackle on Fennekin!" Ash said as he ordered Pikachu to carry out its signature and unusual combination of attacks.

Pikachu ran as fast as he could possibly do as a white light shone was behind him as a trail and then charged up electricity, which then covered its whole body. Pikachu continued on charging at its intended target as he maximized its speed, which made it very hard for Ash and Serena to react from. A few seconds later, Pikachu was covered with electricity and was fully charging at Fennekin; however Ash commanded Pikachu to block Pikachu's attack with an Iron Tail, which then made contact a second later. A huge smoke came from the two attacks contacting, but Pikachu had overpowered Pikachu's Iron Tail and has overcome its block resulting with Pikachu fainting, but Pikachu also took damage from recoil of its Volt Tackle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Clemont announced with joy as Ash picked up Pikachu and carried it out of the battlefield; therefore it was just Ash and Serena left – the ones who were confident and were very eager on battles, the ones who take battling seriously.

"Well, it's just me and you, Serena." Ash said as he pointed out as he displayed a big grin on his face.

"I'm impressed, Ash. I got to give you credit, using Quick Attack to increase your speed for your Volt Tackle, I'm impressed." Serena said eagerly before changing her expression on her face as she took a serious stance and then said, "But, I'll win this battle! Fennekin, use Hidden Power!"

"Pikachu, reflect them back using Iron Tail!" Ash commanded; using what he learned during his past journeys in other regions.

Fennekin charged up another round of spheres with a mysterious power and fired it at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged some and jumped in the air and started to reflect the attack back at Fennekin using its Iron Tail attack. As Fennekin's Hidden Power attack were reflected back by Pikachu towards her, it made a direct hit on Fennekin causing it to fall into the ground once more, but this time it was struggling even more to get back up and to get ready to battle once again.

Ash was surprised with Serena's determination and skill at battling as well as Fennekin's strength; however he needed to finish this battle in one attack, so he announced, "Pikachu, let's finish this! Use Volt Tackle once more!"

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Serena ordered Fennekin as a counter-attack.

"We'll take that Flamethrower for ourselves, right Pikachu?" Ash said with a huge grin on his face. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie knew what Ash was up to, but Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were astounded and confused as to what Ash meant about what he just said.

Pikachu ran across the battlefield once more at high speed as it started to cover itself with electricity whilst Fennekin charged up another Flamethrower attack. As Pikachu charged with its Volt Tackle, Fennekin released its Flamethrower, which directly hit at Pikachu, but Pikachu – just like what Ash said – absorbed the Flamethrower attack and was then charging at Fennekin with Volt Tackle and the added Flamethrower attack, which increased the damage that Fennekin's going to take. Pikachu made contact with Fennekin from a direct hit, which caused a great explosion of power and sent Fennekin flying across the battlefield which (obviously) resulted on Fennekin enabling to continue.

"Fennekin is unable to continue, so the winners of this Tag Battle are Ash and Serena." Clemont announced the victory, especially Ash's interesting combination with Pikachu.

"Well, that was a good battle!" Ash and Serena said as they shook hands with Ash and Serena – who just nodded with agreement.

"I have to say Ash and Serena; I think that you two have changed from when you have battled at the start, so well done to both of you." Clemont said as he congratulated the young couple. He specifically remembered them always fighting and having squabbles, but now everything was calm and graceful – he definitely noticed the difference.

"I always like a tremendous battle on both sides!" Bonnie exclaimed her excitement, which received a warm, sweet smile from everyone in the group to show their agreement.

"Anyway, we need to go back now to our world." Clemont mentioned to everyone. "If I remember correctly, the portal that Clemont opened is about to close, as it's close to sunset."

 _ **(Reflection Cave; Mirror World)**_

As the whole group rushed to Clemont's portal that he made this morning, they were all panting for breath, but now as they have arrived, they can relax for a few moments.

"Well, I think this is goodbye." Ash suggested as he looked at Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"I guess…" Ash spoke up. "Thank you Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie for everything. You taught me a lot of things, so you have my thanks."

"No problem, Ash." Serena said. "Obviously, take care of _your_ Serena, okay?"

"I will… with love and care…" Ash said as Serena developed a small blush on her cheeks. "Ash, take care of _your_ Serena."

"Obviously I will." Ash said as he pulled Serena closer to him. "Just like you said, with love and care."

"Anyways, we'll see you all in the future, hopefully." Ash said as Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie started to climb over the portal and entering back into the Real World and exiting the Mirror World, as they said their goodbyes after.

As the portal closed and separating the Mirror World and the Real World once more, Clemont spoke up and said, "You know Ash, there's this saying, 'Opposites Attract'."

"Are you implying this with Ash and Serena, brother dear?" Bonnie asked with eagerness.

"Yes, but it took a while…" Clemont added. "Oh well, all's well that ends well, I suppose."

* * *

 **And there you have it, guys! Opposites Attract, Eventually has come to an end... :'(**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this story. Please put your opinions and also improvements in the reviews, as I look forward to reading it.**

 **I am sorry that this story is shorter than expected, but I just cannot come up with ideas - as I was just so tired after Christmas with a lot of stuff, but I managed, just...**  
 **(I mean you can see the effect of it right at the end...)**

 **I have to say, this Mirramourshipping is quite popular amidst the Pokemon Community, but then I did include some Amourshipping. This story actually started when I was watching some YouTube videos about Amourshipping and how it was different with Mirramourshipping. As I said from the start, this story is going to be an interesting thing to write as well as reading, because Amourshipping and Mirramourshipping (in my opinion) are two very different ships between each other.**

 **Interestingly, I had to do a lot of researching with this story, that's why it took a while to write - as I needed to know the characteristics of the different characters in this story - but hopefully, I pulled it off...**

 **According to my cycle, I have TWO Amourshipping stories to come, so it will be Sleepless Nights and My Little Pikachu! :) (Wish me luck!)**

 **Anyways, please keep up the support with my upcoming stories and please Personal Message me for any story ideas as well as reviewing my stories at the same time. I'll see you all in the next story!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
